The use of driver assistance systems (DAS) has significantly increased in recent years, and only promises to continue. Driver assistance systems can be hardware and/or software components that assist with the driving or maneuvering of a vehicle. In some instances, a DAS can achieve fully autonomous control of a vehicle (e.g., no driver intervention is required during operation) or semi-autonomous control (e.g., some driver intervention is required during operation). In some instances, a DAS can perform in tandem with driver control (e.g., making minor corrections or providing useful information about road conditions). In some instances, the level of control of the DAS can be varied (e.g., by the driver) to be fully autonomous, semi-autonomous, in tandem control with the driver, or disabled. Some examples of DAS functions include lane departure warning (LDW), automatic high-beam control (AHC), traffic sign recognition (TSR) and forward collision warning (FCW).
Many DAS systems rely on one or more cameras to capture images of the vehicle's surroundings, for example, for determining features in a road plane (e.g., on the image plane of an imaged road surface). Some techniques for determining features in a road plane do not correctly detect features under certain conditions. As a result, a vehicle traveling under the control of a DAS system may not make the proper adjustments to address the actual road plane features, causing adverse effects to the ride, comfort, and/or safety of the trip.